deadrealm_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Setting
INTRODUCTION Deadrealm is the plane that this campaign is set. The inhabitants of the plane are all stricken with immortality, known as deadless. No one knows where deadless curse came from, but it has been around for hundreds of years. The leading theory is that immortality is merely the plane’s natural affinity, as much as fire is to the plane of fire. As to why such a plane would form is another mystery, but some say that the invention of life controlling magic has influenced or awakened it somehow. Deadrealm is not an undying paradise: the rise of immortality also brought ceaseless monsters and deadly magical phenomena. The world has been torn asunder and overland travel is ill advised. Most kin hide in the few cities that have survived, but the strong delve the lands and uncover lost kingdoms and treasure. LOCATIONS Kithland: :Once the strongest and most expansive kingdom in the land, now home to scattered kin and the fortress City of Light. The climate is relatively mild, but monsters are keen and many which makes travel dangerous. Most kin hide in the mostly self-sufficient City of Light. Arwyth: :When the world became overrun with abominations, the elves used the plane's new magic to grow huge trees that stretched to the astral plane and built home amongst the branches, the most prominent city being Erwyr: home to astrologist and astral explorers. Unfortunately, the trees sucked out the nutrients of the surrounding lands and are now the only life for miles. The inside of the trees however are home to many fey and has grown a complex ecosystem. The elves (joined by gnomes) have set their sights on the astral plane in hope of finding a new home. Kaarak: :This land was an expansive flat plain once home to many warring tribes. Nowadays that still holds true, but the tribes have coalesced into one giant city. This labyrinthine city, Kaarakvast, is constantly being built and fought over by its denizens. The surrounding lands have been reduced to deserts by magic lightning storms. These storms strike at the sands and transform it into glass plates and crystal spires. Monsters are less prominent here as a result of the storms. Orn: :Long ago, the giants of the material plane were worshipped as gods. As the centuries passed, kin of the world moved on, but the giants of Orn were left in peace. The giants still live in peace to this day, protected by treacherous mountains and their own immense strength. No cities exist in Orn, since the giants are a nomadic folk, but some villages dot the crags inhabited by smaller creatures. The only significant landmark is Hjem, a sky-high volcano said to erupt melted gold. :Orn is mostly untouched by Deadrealm's magic and monsters, its own hardy landscape discouraging most creatures. The life that exists in Orn is mostly content to live separate from the rest of the plane. :If prepared for Orn's lands and climate, travel through the mountains is relatively safe and a prominent trade route has been established. Badlands: :This expanse of land is lost to history. No one knows who owned these plains and ruins dot the landscape. The environment is the most chaotic of all the lands, but there are great riches for anyone who dares venture it. Blacksea: :Another lost land, once a prosperous trading empire owned by halfings and other enterprising kin. Kin have tried to reclaim its ports and valuable location, but efforts so far have been in vain.